


The Way Out is Through

by medical_mechanica



Series: Said the Spider [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage and Discipline, Breathplay, Depressing, Don't Try This At Home, Forced Eye Contact, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Coercion, Soul-Crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medical_mechanica/pseuds/medical_mechanica
Summary: Fic for FFXV Rarepairs Week 2017. Promdyn.UPDATE: Due to a legitimate series of unfortunate events, the first chapter was eaten for a week. It's back now, though.Prompto Argentum made a dive for his pistol. He unexpectedly found himself with a mouth full of dirt and dust as the force of a knee to his back cut him down only inches away from his target. The hair on his arms stood on end, and it felt as though he jumped into a pool of ice. He tried to lurch the last precious inch, just as it evaporated into a soft white glow. “No!”The knee at his back let up, but only to be followed by a sharp boot to his ribs. The blond gunman gasped in pain, instinctively curling up. With another kick, he was turned on his back. No one was above him.It had been almost five years and the sky was stuck in a hazy ND .3 filter. It had grown progressively tinted, to the point where it was harder to tell if it was cloudy or not. Daylight was getting harder to come by. The air felt acrid. It hadn’t been an easy decision for Prompto to make the return to Insomnia. And alone.This had been a very bad idea.





	1. A Gun and a Pack of Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto revisits Insomnia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Nine Inch Nails song "The Way Out is Through". This is surprisingly and unintentionally action oriented, because I've played Episode Prompto one too many times. Heed the warnings. This is the only chapter that is SFW.
> 
> UPDATE: So I let someone use my computer and I was logged out of the app I write everything on for a week. After revising the first chapter, it was stuck in limbo until now. Sorry. Here's some extra plot for your PWP.

It had been nearly five years.

Well, four years, six months, one week, and some change, but Prompto wasn’t counting.

The sky was stuck in a hazy ND .3 filter, and it had grown progressively tinted to the point where it was harder to tell if it was sun was shining or not. Daylight was getting harder to come by. The air felt acrid. It hadn’t been an easy decision for Prompto to make the return to Insomnia.

And alone.

Peering through a sniper’s scope, he studied the surrounding buildings just inside the West Gate of Insomnia from the remnants of a partially collapsed Wall checkpoint. He sighed, noting how empty and dilapidated it had become. A majority of the survivors had been evacuated, which was a relief, except for the sudden surge of deamons that flooded the streets in their wake. He glanced down at a small compass, before making his way out of the massive gate and into Insomnia proper. Veering left, he stealthily came down several side streets remaining relatively unnoticed. At the end of a fork in the road, the gunman spotted the mostly vacant car dealership Cindy had described to him. The lot surrounding it was almost entirely devoid of cars, save for the show models in the glass building at the other end of the property.

The blond frowned. Between him and his goal, a giant spider woman twitched in the middle of the lot. He shivered out of habit and glanced to the bright hazy glow that was the sun, before jogging up to the lot. Slowly, he came to a crouch and made his way around perimeter of the lot. Keeping a keen eye on the erratic movements of the deamon, he made it most of the way before ducking into some overgrown bushes that have overtaken the asphalt. He was closer to the building now, enough to sprint. He eyed the glass of the front of the building, noting it had shattered part way, although just past that was a pleated metal gate.

He waited for the creature to turn around before he fought the knot his in throat and made a dash for the shattered door. Upon stepping over what looked like an old corpse and ducking through the glass, Prompto made his way to the small electrical panel and produced a small electrical device. It crackled, and a puff of smoke trailed up the wall before the metal gate receded and Prompto hopped over it. His eyes went wide. Everything had mostly remained intact over the years; three of Insomnia’s newest models were on display at various points in the room, only covered in the faintest layers of dust. Before he knew it, he had lifted up his camera and snapped a shot before hurriedly moving to run a hand along the hood, fingertip streaks in the grime. If only they could get these out of Insomnia, they could get around so much faster. It had taken him the better part of a week to get to that point alone, having gone north from Keytriach and sailed through the Lucian sound to Cavaugh. The gunman bit back a sigh. It wasn’t feasible with all of the stalled cars exiting the Crown City, and as tempting as they were, the cars themselves weren’t why he was there anyway.

Cindy had been working on something with Cid just before Prompto returned to Hammerhead four months back. An ultraviolet canon that could wipe out a wave or two of deamons, easy. It had still been in the planning stages when he arrived, and with his help they were able to assemble the first prototype, save for some turbochargers they needed to for the engine. Resources were already thin in Lestallum, so for a time the project had been put on the backburner while they worked on monster trackers, among other things.

 

The gunman opened up the hood and tried to eye the part he needed to snag for Cindy. It didn’t take long. “Gotcha,” Prompto went to work, not waiting before nervously checking the window every few moments. Time passed, and he scratched at his chin, getting a very Cindy-like smudge stuck in the trace amounts of the blond stubble new to linger there. He had entertained the idea of him and Cindy for a while, because it was hard for him not to crush on someone he worked with that knew their way around an engine quicker than anyone else he had ever met. At some point he had made a weak pass at her after having successfully finishing a project together, but she just gave him a gentle pat on the head and a sad smile before walking away. He respected that.

 

After about half an hour, he tucked the tubocharger away, and moved on to the second car and began the process again. Six months prior, Ignis had decided he was self sufficient enough to go it alone, only a few months after Gladio had taken up residence in Lestallum helping Iris and a man named Libertus with the refugees. Prompto had decided to follow up on his promise to himself, and return to Hammerhead. It was popular with hunters, and he could do good there working with Cindy. Putting all that “genius” to work, righting the wrongs the original created. He had been putting up a good front, but there was an ever encroaching dread weighing on him, the likes which he hadn’t seen since he had been knocked off that train.

 

It wasn’t until Cid had died did Prompto even know that he had contracted the Scourge. After having returned from a hunt a about a week ago, just before sunset, he found the garage unusually still. Cindy was in the back, cleaning up. Upon approaching the mechanic, he had noticed the bloody rag she was wiping her hands with. She looked the most drained he had ever seen her, and he resisted the urge to hug her.

“Pawpaw’s dead.” Her voice was hoarse, her drawl harder than usual.

He might have flinched. The tone of her voice indicated exactly why and how, and Prompto hadn’t need to ask.

 

If he could get this project going, if he could get these parts back to Cindy then-

As the gunman moved toward the third car, an alarm blared, causing the blond to start. “No,” frantically looking around, he tried to find something that he tripped, but found nothing. There shouldn’t have been that much power left in the building. “Shit,” rolling behind the car, he looked over to the deamon in the lot. It had perked up upon hearing the alarm, making it’s way over quicker than Prompto would have liked. It was too risky to take anything head on at this point, especially alone. It had already taken him three years to get used to battle with a rebalanced party. 

He had a rifle on him, but the sound would have attracted too much attention, and in an open lot, he would be a goner. He had one more gun, but it was a last option sort of thing. The spider creature came upon the building, decimating the rest of the glass at the entryway. After a beat, it spotted him and gave a shriek, shooting out a goo. Prompto dove out from his cover, rushing to meet it. It reared as it approached, and the gunman slid to his knees and ducked, right through all six of its legs. He resurfaced, and with a sharp inhale, he tucked in his legs and rolled, coming up into a bounce behind the creature. It had just noticed his escape as he dashed his way across the lot and down the sloped road he had come from.

He slowed to a jog once a safe distance away. Sighing, he noted that he was already covered in grime and dust, in shades that matched the sky. Noting the angle of the sharp amber point in the sky and checking his compass, he made to retrace his steps. Everything seemed familiarly desolate enough, until he took a turn to his right where the main street to the exit was. After he rounded the corner, he found himself facing an unfamiliar roundabout, as the Wall continued on unendingly behind it. Blinking slowly, he walked back and retraced his steps again, this time more slowly. As he turned the last corner, yet again, he found himself back at the roundabout.

Frowning, the gunman instinctively summoned his pistol before proceeding down the new street, at alert and pushing ahead. He couldn’t have been that far off from where he had come in, as he could just see the gate in the distance followed by the expansive reach of the wall. He dashed down the street in the direction of the exit, before coming upon a small horde of imps. While on their own annoying and chaotic, behind them slept a Behemoth. Inwardly cursing and dodging to hide, he spotted the entryway for a freeway ramp that would take him out of Insomnia, although at the cost of time. Sighing heavily, he pressed on, making his way to the ramp.

This was shaping up to have been a bad idea.

Prompto trotted his way up the ramp, gun still at the ready. There was a large car facing the wrong way permanently crashed into a divider at its crest, car already beginning to rust. He rounded dozens more motionless cars on the freeway. The Wall seemed massive, and with little more than a pause, he wistfully remembered looking back at it in awe and comfort. After several minutes of uninterrupted jogging, he came to a breathless stop, letting his gun dissipate. He was still six kilometers away from the exit. Shoulders falling, he signed, again. The sun sat at a heavy angle in the sky, beginning to shine increasingly amber through the green haze. At the rate he was going to be cutting it very close to dark before exiting the Crown City.

The trip may have been a bad idea, but what other choice was there? He had to think of Cindy, and all of the refugees that streamed across Lucis every day. He mentioned the trip to her in passing, finding her more buried in her work than ever from the moment after the burial. She hadn’t seemed to react much at first, except to write out specific

directions and description of what she needed him to find. However, just as he was leaving to head north, she stopped him. Without warning, she had hugged him tightly goodbye and asked for him to take care. It was the lightest he had felt since he had sailed for Altissa.

That was just it. He had to keep going. Fighting the urge to rest against a nearby car, he continued down the road. He successfully pressed on for another few kilometers, before he noticed a chilled humidity settle into the air. It sank into his bones as he moved, and Prompto reflected on the odd familiarity of it. Eyeing an exit sign, he let himself feel the faintest beginnings of relief.

As if on cue, every single car alarm began to blare around him. Rusting, abandoned cars that had no right to have any power left in them.

Eyes widening in shock, but not letting it freeze him up, Prompto broke into a run as he could hear the low but growing stir of deamons coming from all sides. As if from nowhere, a Necromancer appeared before him, causing him to nearly trip to a halt. Prompto motioned to summon his gun.

Nothing happened, and the blond gaped.

The necromancer glowed in an eerie light, preparing to attack. Prompto cursed, attempting to conjure the weapon and failing again, giving his hand a slight shake in exasperation. His thoughts splattered back to the Crystal and to Noctis and fear sank into his chest. Jumping back, he readied and fired off his rifle just in time for the impending attack, but not before he noticed the oncoming wave of deamons the commotion had wrought. Regaining his footing, he grunted, nodding to himself as he pulled out his new sidearm. It was a boxy looking gun, not much larger than the size of his pistol, but longer and reminiscent of his gravity gun. It glowed a bright lime green, and Prompto glanced around at the encroaching chaos, angry Necromancer to his right, and several groups of interested imps crowding through the cars everyplace else.

Shaking his head, the gunman launched himself away from the oncoming horde, coming upon the barrier to the freeway and bounding over it. As he launched upward, he shot back at the elevated road, a small ball of green light streaming onto the asphalt. Then Prompto, and everything around him, fiends and cars alike, launched outward from the singular point of his shot. He was thrown up into the air, completely at a loss of control. Before he had jumped, he had eyed a rooftop a ways away but adjacent to the freeway, and prayed to the Six that his math hadn’t been off. Fortunately, he deaccelerated just as the trajectory of his fall brought him over the rooftop, and he crashed landed with a thud and a roll on top of a set of modest apartment buildings.

He groaned and laid prostrate on the roof, chest heaving and badly bruised. The sky still shone with faint amber hues of early sunset, marred by a sickly green. The deamons that had crowded the spot in his place began to screech upon finding their prey escaped, and Prompto sighed in relief, letting himself relax. With nothing to attack, the sky was almost beautiful, and in spite of the growing pain of a scrape on elbows, he maneuvered his camera to his eye and snapped another shot. Before he could rest long, he saw a glimmer and dark movement in the corner of his eye, and he looked across the rooftop.

Several feet away laid his pistol.

Prompto Argentum made a dive for it. He unexpectedly found himself with a mouth full of dirt and dust as the force of a knee to his back cut him down only inches away from his target. The hair on his arms stood on end, and it felt as though he jumped into a pool of ice. He tried to lurch the last precious inch, just as it evaporated into a soft white glow. “No!”

 

The knee at his back let up, but only to be followed by a sharp boot to his ribs. The blond gunman gasped in pain, instinctively curling up. The figure above him loomed, kicking him onto his back. He grimaced, clutching his side, before whipping out the gravity pistol. Before he could even look at his assailant, he pointed toward his feet, and fired. Both figures shot out from the point previously by his feet. He careened backward across the rooftop, before he tucked in his feet and rolled back, landing again in a bounce by a ladder leading to a fire escape. He turned to slide down the ladder, giving a half glance back to the rooftop. He couldn’t see anything that would have been behind him. The wind picked up, a storm creeping upon the horizon.

This had definitely been a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Radiohead's "Talk Show Host".
> 
> This storyline has been slowly building in my brain since I finished my last Promdyn fic. I'm placing them all together in a series, but they can all also stand alone. Also props to Cindy and Prompto for inventing an anti-grav gun! The next chapter is when things start getting heavy.


	2. Incitatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn chases Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW. There is one nerdy reference in this chapter, and I will write a drabble for anyone that catches it and reaches out to me on my emby-prompto tumblr. For reference as to how Ardyn is keeping Prompto bound, please see here:  
> http://www.babeland.com/bondage-belt/d/1987_c_126

Prompto slid down the ladder, coming to a landing. He skipped down a flight of rusting stairs, trying not to jostle them too hard. Just as he came to the next landing, a force landed on his back and with a yelp he went flying, knees slamming onto the surface, face just missing the railing. He found himself pinned down. He struggled to see his assailant, trying for his rifle. As soon as could peer behind him, the weight evaporated, and he found nothing. Screaming in frustration, he held the gun at the ready, spinning about. A slow and deep creak began beneath him, and the blond gritted his teeth as he found the metal structure starting to peel away from the building.

Breaking the glass of the window next to him, he dove through just as the his footage began began to give way. Panting, he looked up to find himself in a quaint apartment that wasn’t entirely unlike the one Prompto had grown up in. Although abandoned, it had also been relatively untouched by the fall of the city. It was small, with a couch and small tv and kitchenette. Slowly standing up, he looked around the living room he hand landed into, noting a large window with a low view of the skyline. The sun was beginning to set properly, shining purple through the haze. The thought occurred to Prompto that it might not be the worst place to wait out the night.

However, upon turning, his eyes met with the barrel of his missing gun in the hands of none other than former Chancellor Ardyn Izunia.

This trip was easily the worst idea he had ever had.

The gun cocked in his face, and Prompto’s mouth fell into a thin line while he raised his hands above his head. His remained passive, or at least as passive as he could get. He was getting better at this. The man opposite him looked exactly the same as ever, if not more jovial.

“Just like old times,” Ardyn marveled, looking delighted as he brought the barrel point blank to the blond’s head. Prompto made it a point not to meet the other’s gaze, or see the ephemeral ick that emanated from the taller man. It seemed only to appear if you were looking sideways, but it was there. Trying to focus on the skyline beside him, the blond reminded himself that in order for that gun to exist at all, Noctis had to be alive.

"Tell me, 'Prompto', what do you think of my labyrinth?" The former chancellor gestured about him, chuckling to himself at the question as if he had told some sort of joke the gunman hadn't caught. His scarf and hair blew about in the wind of the oncoming storm, and it made the already dark figure more imposing.

 

Several moments passed at a stand still, the room growing progressively darker around them as the sun continued to set. The taller figure's eyes briefly shined an eerie gold in the fading light, and the former chancellor noted the slight frown that had grown on his face. “Oh, come now, is this anyway to greet your new King?”

The gunman flinched at the word, and Ardyn bristled. “You’ve come into my city, after all, and I’ve done all of this to welcome you back,” he loomed in that moment, and Prompto couldn’t help but meet his gaze.

“And come to think of it…” the ancient man lilted, and he grabbed the gunman by the wrist and yanked his barcode out. “As one made by the Empire, you should be kneeling before me.” The blond pulled back in protest with a slight grunt, trying to remember how Gladio had taught him after they met back up in Gralea. Prompto’s thoughts were cut short as the side of his pistol met his temple and bright pain seared and the blond saw double. He stumbled. Another swift kick, and the gunman fell to the hardwood floor. The rifle at his back was gingerly removed, followed by the gravity pistol from under his jacket. Ardyn scoffed as he tossed it out of the window Prompto had earlier jumped through. Trying to right the dizziness in his head, the blond lifted himself up and found the familiar weight from before return to his back, and he crashed against the floor again.

With little more than a soft latching sound, the gunman found his forearms secured from behind, allowing his elbows and hands to move but little else. He let out a frustrated groan and pulled against what felt like a stiff belt that held him, years spent tuning out his emotions giving way to an all too familiar panic set to rise in his chest. Ardyn got off of his back, before grabbing him by the base of his scalp and lifting him to his knees. Gritting his teeth, Prompto blinked through the blood that was trickling down the corners of his vision. At this height, the former chancellor towered above him.

“Now, that’s better.”

The cold settled into Prompto’s bones again, and he realized how he had recognized the humid chill in the air. He shuddered, as the last time the Chancellor had him in a similar position came to mind. He gulped in spite of himself. There was no getting out of it this time. No guys on their way to his rescue. No Noctis. He was alone. With Ardyn. Letting his head hang back, he bit back slight frustrated cry through gritted teeth. Behind Ardyn, the sun was nearly set.

“You’ll want to watch this,” the man’s voice dropped and he snatched up the younger man, bringing him over to the large window. The bonds were awkward, but didn’t prevent Prompto from moving to his feet. He eyed the skyline, the sun hanging low. The constant breeze picked up from outside the broken window, causing the curtains to stir before whipping violently in a gust. The air around him shifted, and as he tried to turn back to his captor, a hand gripped his chin from behind, keeping his gaze forward. The dark haze seemed to ripple above the city, swelling up in with what looked like a wave that careened across the skyline. The blond could feel a second hand sliding across his hips and down to cup him through the front of his pants. Prompto huffed, and attempted to lean away from the encroaching touch, and at this the other at this throat tightened dramatically. Gasping, he was helpless as he watched as the darkened cloud swept across the sunset, snuffing it out like a single candle.

Terror sank into the pit of Prompto’s stomach as the remaining light was swallowed up. The chill in the room overwhelmed him in that moment, and his body fully shuddered against the form behind him. The dread he had been fighting for so long came back in full force at in that moment, washing over him like the wave of darkness had over the sky. The hand cupping him squeezed. He managed to cry out past the hand at his throat, trying and failing to fight down the growing panic that the dread had allowed in. He shook his head, or tried to. Ardyn’s grip held firm.

The chancellor’s voice sounded dangerously low against his ear, “If your friend thinks he can try to uncover some secret to stop me, his sight won’t be the only thing he’ll find lost.”

The words caught Prompto unaware, confusion flashing through his aching skull. His thoughts returned to Ignis, and he wondered for the first time if there was something the man hadn’t told him about his departure. As if it could anymore, his heart fell lower still. Why wouldn’t he had told him, and why hadn’t he asked for help? First Gladio and then Ignis, and it wasn’t as if Noct …

He was truly alone. Just as he had started. Just as he had been made. As much as he had tried over time to steel his emotions in the face of oblivion in a darkening world, as Ignis had made look easy, Prompto’s sense of self wasn’t quite made of the sturdiest stuff.

Prompto’s eyes shut and he slackened in Ardyn’s grasp. At this, he found himself falling to his knees as air filled back into his lungs. An overturned lamp flickered to life behind him in the otherwise dark room. He found himself lacking the will to stand, arms still bound. The blood on his face was drying into a crust that stuck to his stubble, and his cock was just the side of hard from the attention it had received. He was starting to wish that Ardyn would just hurry up and end it.

“Don’t fret, there’s still hope yet,” the former Chancellor began playfully behind him, causing the gunman to turn around slowly. Underlit, the shadows cast an appropriately unsettling focus on Ardyn’s features, and Prompto thought he could spy the black ink-like fluid running down his face for a moment. In that light, the former Chancellor looked nearly feral. In the man’s hand, the turbochargers dangled, like a carrot. Prompto spat.

“Just kill me,” he found his voice hoarse from the grip that had been on his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter named for the song "Incitatus" by Birdeatsbaby, which I realized afterward is also the name of Roman Emperor Caligula's favorite horse. Fitting.


	3. Cater to The Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn catches Prompto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is explicitly NSFW... or life. 
> 
> There is one more nerdy reference in this chapter.

“Just kill me,” he found his voice hoarse from the grip that had been at his throat.

“Why, and take away your chance to watch me defeat your beloved Noctis, once and for all?” The taller man crouched down to the blond’s level on the floor. “Besides, I would never kill you,” Ardyn started affectionately, placing a gentle hand on the blond’s cheek. He rubbed the grease on his chin away, “... not while you live to serve me.” Prompto tensed, and before he could react, the hand at his cheek came down in a hard backhand. Before he could hit the floor, Ardyn threaded his fingers through blond hair and dragged the gunman up to his feet, leaving Prompto short of his heels reaching the floor.

“And to be fair, my little runaway, you have been dreadfully disrespectful to your King.”

In a burst of light, the pistol appeared in the taller man’s free hand. He brought the length of the barrel up between the gunman’s legs, just under his balls, and fired. With a yelp, Prompto jumped out of his skin as much as he was able to while bound, eyes wide. Meeting his gaze, Ardyn rocked the barrel upward, making sure it brushed gingerly with the gunman’s perineum through his jeans. In return, the gunman’s hips bucked, his brain fighting his body over the mixed signals he kept receiving, while struggling at the bonds at his arms. With a smirk, the Would-Be King continued to work the pistol between the blond’s legs.

Ardyn’s motions left him writhing, the grip on his hair unrelenting. There was no way to fight the rush of blood that filled his cock and stuck a fully formed erection awkwardly out of in his pants. The former chancellor beamed as the blond grit his teeth.

“I’ve always adored an MT’s ability to become fully functional.”

At the comment, Prompto let out a cry, not failing to notice how heavy the throbbing in his pants had become. The hand in his hair released suddenly, and while his knees threatened to give way again, he found himself bent over the arm of a dusty couch covered in shadow from the overturned light. If he looked closely enough, the shadows seemed to pulse. His belt was all but ripped from around his hips, and his pants were yanked down. The gunman gasped in relief as his cock was freed. The relief was short lived, however, as he could feel a distinctive hardness replace the sensation of the pistol. The former Chancellor rocked his hips into the form before him, getting the blond to emit a faint moan.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” The voice was complimentary, and for the first time during their exchange, Prompto blushed, turning away bashfully. The former Chancellor let out a satisfied chuckle, before running his length along the gunman’s backside again. “Which of your merry men could it have been?” Ardyn pondered teasingly.

“Ardyn, you can't-” the gunman’s attempt to protest breathlessly died on his lips, face pressed against the couch as his hands strained to latch onto anything.

“That is no way to address your King,” the taller man curtly responded, conjuring up the pistol and not waiting before firing directly into Prompto’s left shoulder. The blond screamed in agony, twitching in pain as red blossomed around the wound. After cocking the gun again, a glass shattered above him and the relief of a potion seeped into the bullet hole as the skin made to patch. Prompto sighed at the relief, and the gun fired again. The following scream echoed out higher than the first, and the blond choked back a sob. As before, a potion dripped out over the wound, mending it, although leaving the skin bright red and raw. Just as the gunman could hear the round change in the chamber again, he turned to look over his mangled shoulder and breathed “... my king”.

The former chancellor grinned, letting the gun dissolve as he moved to pet the gunman’s head. The blond’s chest was heaving, and he had buried his face into a cushion to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Ardyn smoothed his hand over the blond’s back, coming to rest at his ass. With a swift and powerful smack against the pale skin, he ground the firm length in his trousers against the gunman’s ass. At this point, Prompto’s arms were entirely chafed, and although had healed a bit with the falloff potion, his hands were now about to go numb as he could be seen flexing them constantly. Ardyn undid the belt at Prompto’s arms, not waiting before snatching up his wrists and holding them above his head in one hand. A gasping whine emitted from the form below him, and he flipped the prone form over to face him.

Tears ran down from the corners of the blond’s eyes. Tuting, Ardyn gently wiped them away with his free hand, coming to caress the younger man’s face. This continued on, and Prompto’s shuddering breath evened out after several quiet moments. The man gave him a tender smile as the hand moved to lift his legs up over his head, pants tangled around his ankles, the back of his hips poised at the end of the couch. The former Chancellor Izunia revealed his hardened cock, leveling it onto the one before him. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat, wrists still grasped above him as his legs were held together and were held off to the right.

Ardyn gently grasped the blond’s mouth again, slipping his thumb past lips and running it along a moist tongue. After a moment, he rocked his hips into the blond’s backside. The gunman gasped, and the lich of a man growled, “suck”. Cock twitching, Prompto closed his mouth around the digit and began to suck. It tasted of salt and dirt. As he began to let his eyes slide shut, the grip around his face tightened. “Don’t. Eyes on your King,” Ardyn continued, dangerously low. The blond’s eyes widened, and the thumb left his mouth downward to circle around his asshole. Prompto, eyes locked on the former Chancellor’s, felt the man enter him briefly and he bit his lower lip.

Without much else of a wait, Ardyn replaced his hand and pushed the tip of his cock inside the blond, inciting a louder moan from the form beneath him. However, his cock seemed to hit a wall inside of him. With a quick movement, Prompto’s camera appeared in the man’s hand. Tapping a few buttons, he turned the viewscreen to the helpless form beneath him.

A selfie Prompto had taken of him and Noctis and in Lestallum a lifetime ago glowed before his eyes. As Prompto studied the photo, he face fell, and Ardyn had pressed slowly but progressively deeper into the gunman as he felt him relax. With a smirk, he shifted his attention to pumping gently to allow the second sphincter in the blond’s ass to open. With a gasp, the muscles responded to the stimulation, allowing the rest of the former Chancellor’s length inside of him. Prompto’s head titled back in a breathless moan. Ardyn dropped the camera, giving the blond a quick smack for breaking eye contact. After a beat, he angled the gunman’s hips and pushed his thighs up so that he proceeded to hit the blond’s prostate, and a cry emitted from the form beneath him. 

The cock inside of Prompto was ice, that crawled deeper and deeper inside of him with every thrust. It had been years since doing anything remotely like this, and in spite of everything, he had to admit that the pressure on his prostate wasn’t a unwelcome sensation. Ardyn’s gaze was too much in that moment, and Prompto looked away. The vice grip on his throat then returned, dragging his eyes back to the ones focused down on him.

“Would you prefer me look like that Reject?” Ardyn questioned, continuing to grip Prompto’s throat while his form began to change. “No! Please… please, m-my king…” Prompto cried out around the grip at his throat, “Don’t... please, please keep your face” his voice broke. The man above him perked up, moving to fuck him in earnest, dragging him downward by the grip at his airway. The gunman shivered, making it a point to keep eye contact, even as the eyes before him shifted back and forth from human to eeriely gold and he felt started to feel faint from lack of air. The former Chancellor retracted his hand from the younger man’s neck, and carefully removed his scarf and jacket as he continued the hold around his wrists. After this, Ardyn pulled the blond upright, threading himself through the shorter man’s tangled legs all the while rocking his cock inside of the gunman. Prompto found himself very close to the former Chancellor’s face, and he was thankful that in spite of their proximity he couldn’t see the miasma running down his cheeks.

“I’m flattered…” Ardyn began before he brought his mouth down onto Prompto’s, daring the blue eyes to close as his eye contact remained unfaltering. It took the gunman by surprise. Unable to look away, he couldn’t help from keeping a moan from exiting his mouth into the former Chancellor’s as his ass gripped at the cock he sat on, wrists still held together before him. Ardyn used the moan to dive his tongue into the blond’s mouth, and a hand at Prompto’s hips guided his ass along his length more slowly than before. The moan the blond was emitting deepened and his eyelids dropped slightly as the tongue in his mouth prodded his own, although he didn’t dare look away. With a sudden and deep thrust angled just so and a yelp from the blond, he began to return the kiss.

A rather victorious thread of laughter escaped Ardyn’s mouth into Prompto’s, and he let his eyes slid shut as he deepened the kiss and moved to grind the base of his cock against the opening of the gunman’s ass. Breathing erratically into the other man’s mouth, the blond found his wrists freed and wrapped in the shirt before him while Ardyn gripped at the base of his skull and ass, continuing to pump away inside of him. A small bottle of lube was squeezed a slight stream over his asshole, and the way the former Chancellor’s cock was hitting his prostate afterward sent shocks through him. 

It was the best Prompto had felt in ages.

All he wanted in that moment was to die.

At that moment, the blond’s momentarily distracted erection flared back to life as if his own body loved to taunt him in his weaker moments, and Ardyn didn’t wait to grasp it. “Don’t you dare, not yet,” the former Chancellor warned, pulling away and placing a firm grip over the head of the gunman’s cock. The blond cried out at the touch, coming back to terms with the reality of his situation. Letting his arms drop, he tried to pull away, panic rising in his chest again. Annoyance passed over Ardyn’s features, and he lifted up the blond with ease, legs still wrapped around his torso. Turning, he shoved the gunman back into the wall behind him, pinning him by both of his wrists and proceeding to fuck him mechanically. His eyes had set on the blond’s again, and all Prompto could do was gaze back at him helplessly, moaning between breaths.

Ardyn traced a finger over the barcode while gripping the gunman’s wrist. His cock remained solid inside of the gunman’s ass, pace again picking up as he figure around him writhed. Affectionately, he placed a brief kiss at Prompto’s formerly bloodied temple as his lips curled into a smile into the matted and sweaty hair.

“... Whose property are you?” 

Prompto shuddered into a sob, head tilting back as the muscles tightened around the cock inside of him as it held him to the wall. He wanted release, and it had been welling up inside of him for a while. However, he would have felt considerably better if Ardyn had just decided to shoot him in the head then and there before he could finish and have to live with what was happening.

It was then a crack echoed out across the room and Prompto’s vision briefly doubled as the former Chancellor smacked him hard across the face. Without waiting even a moment after that, a mouth violently met his own, leaving the gunman spinning. Ardyn’s cock positioned itself just nearly outside out of him and, almost instinctively, his hips rose to meet him.

“I won’t ask again,” the lips against his muttered, tone testing. Pulling back to stare directly into the dazed blue eyes before him, Ardyn violently began to pound into the gunman’s ass. The pale exposed cock twitched and ached, and he moved to grip around the base of his shaft and balls as he continued to fuck the blond, pulling upward to delay his come. 

Grunting in effort, the gunman helplessly pulled at the flowing collar of Ardyn’s shirt with his freed hand as the force of the man’s cock rocked him up the wall. Prompto’s eyes wanted to roll back in his head, but he knew better and kept his gaze locked on Ardyn’s, even as his back arched against the wall and his head titled. “I’m yours,” he breathed, finally melting into the movement between them, “I’m yours…” the gunman repeated, choking just as his eyes glazed in want and tears streamed down his face.

The former Chancellor smirked triumphantly, keeping the blond pinned to the wall with his thrusts, gaining in speed and expertly targeting his prostate again. The blond looked desperate, as if he was on Death’s door. He let go of Prompto’s stiffened erection, cupping his face instead. Ardyn looked at him malevolently.

“Come for me.”

From the blond’s cock instantly streamed several fine lines of white that splattered up to his chin and over his jacket and shirt, and the scream of release that ripped from Prompto’s chest echoed reverberated in the silent city. Just as Prompto’s orgasm was about to trail off, did he fill a sudden burst of cold explode inside of his ass and he groaned harder, eyes fluttering shut momentarily. The chill that washed over him felt like the end he so longed for, and for a brief moment, the gunman felt as though the entire universe was expanding inside of him.

Ardyn only let out a distinctive gasp, continuing to pump into the gunman as his gaze bore into his captive’s as he came. The blond’s legs shook as the cock inside him seemed to twitch endlessly, and he whined as wetness began to drip from his opening and down his backside. The creature that was the former Chancellor grinned viciously, slowing his gyrating, but not ceasing to come. It was at that moment the blond was compelled to look down, and in a moment of sheer terror noticed that the fluid running from his ass was black as ink. 

Prompto screamed, arms flailing.

 

Hard asphalt met his cheek as he snapped awake. He jumped up, and found himself on the road. With a gentle white glow, his gun glimmered into his hand. In the distance, he could spy the comforting sign of the Hammerhead garage.The sky stretched out above him, darker and bleak as ever. Aside from the distant deamons in the desert, he was alone.

Thankfully alone.

His body ached, but he had no real wounds to be spoken for. His clothes were filthy, and there were trace amounts of dried cum on his shirt. Looking off to the side, he dipped a hand down his pants and felt for his asshole. No moisture, but a lingering tenderness that caused his cock to twitch, remained. 

The pair of stolen turbochargers sat beside him on the pavement. 

Taking a pained breath, the gunman tried not to remember the words he had uttered, and the chill that ran down his spine upon recalling the gaze that tore through him. It shouldn’t have surprised him, really. He was a traitor enough as it was. All that was left to do now was to make the best of it. Prompto Argentum sighed a long and deep sigh, looking out over the vast nothingness covering the sky. It resembled the cold weight in his chest as he resignedly picked up the car parts and made his way back to the garage.

 

It would be another six years before the sun would rise again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter named after "The Hollow", by A Perfect Circle.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this trash! It's been burning a hole in my brain, and now may it burn one into yours. I'm going to take this moment to assert that everything Ardyn does is terrible, and remember to always get consent prior to hitting someone in the face or tying them up during sex.


End file.
